With advancements in technology over the past few decades, the ability to reach unconventional sources of hydrocarbons has tremendously increased. Horizontal drilling and hydraulic fracturing are two such ways that new developments in technology have led to hydrocarbon production from previously unreachable shale formations. Hydraulic fracturing (fracturing) operations typically require powering numerous components in order to recover oil and gas resources from the ground. For example, hydraulic fracturing usually includes pumps that inject fracturing fluid down the wellbore, blenders that mix proppant into the fluid, cranes, wireline units, and many other components that all must perform different functions to carry out fracturing operations.
Conventionally, these components or systems of components are generally independent systems that are individually controlled by operators. Furthermore, in some cases, operators are also responsible for taking measurements, interpreting raw data, making calculations, and the like. Thus, a large amount of operator intervention to diagnose, interpret, respond to, adjust, and otherwise control operating conditions of the various components.